Collaboration Series
Collaboration Series With Hetalia is a series of items produced by Hisago, starting in October 2010. The retail values vary by item. Second-hand, all items in the series are rarely seen above retail price. Item Details Book Covers The first book cover, World Map (世界地図), was released September 1, 2010, with a retail value of 840円 ($11.20). Its dimensions are 318x204 mm, with a 6x18 mm strip down the spine. This can be peeled off so that while the cover is in use, the book's title can still be read. This cover is brown, with an old style map at the main design. The back cover has a picture of Italy, while the back inside flap has a one panel comic of Poland and Lithuania. Two more were released on July 9, 2011. They share the same cost and dimensions. One of these is titled World Map 2, featuring a similar theme, but with Spain and Prussia on the back cover. The inside flap features Italy and Romano. The other, Usagi, has a rabbit England on the back. Eco Bags Two sets of Eco Bags have been released, both retailing at 1365円 ($18.20). The first set, announced September 29 and released October 2, 2010, are large sized, measuring 36x59 cm. Each one features art of either Italy, Germany, Japan, England, France, America, Russia or China. The second set, released October 28 of the same year, are medium size. The measurements are 33x48 cm. The characters shown in this set are Romano, Prussia, Switzerland, Hungary, Poland, Austria, Spain and Greece. Copy Memos Copy memos, at 630円 ($8.40) each, were released October 10, 2010. A6 File Notebooks The first set of file notebooks was released in July 2011. The size is listed as 100x148mm, and no page count has yet been stated. The retail value is 735円. The "file" in their name refers to the covers of each book resembling a mini clearfile. There are four front cover designs in this first set: the Axis Powers with a green background, the Allied Forces with a pink background, Lithuania and Poland with a blue background, and Spain and Prussia with an orange background. All of the pictures are small, single-colour chibi art of the characters in sailor suits. They are Himaruya sketches rather than anime art. The inside pages are graphing paper, and all include the same sketch at the bottom of each sheet. The sketch inside each book is the same as the cover of the Axis book. The back covers are blank. The Lithuania and Poland notebook was the first in this set to be sold out, on Animate. The entire set has been restocked only once, now leaving a backorder open for Lithuania and Poland while the rest are sold out entirely. A second set was released in January 2012, sharing the same price. They also use brand new art by Himaruya, as opposed to anime stock art. The only difference is that they're 1 cm wider. For this set, there are two designs. The first of these is purple, featuring England with an easter egg on the cover. The second is dark green, featuring young Prussia with Holy Roman Empire. Both contain 100 pages of graph paper, as well as a picture of Germany carrying Italy on his shoulders at the bottom of each page. The images used are all uncoloured sketches by Himaruya. Receipt Folders A5 Notebooks These share the same release date, price and page count as the second set of file notebooks, and also use brand new art by Himaruya, as opposed to anime stock art. Two designs were released for this style. A blue notebook featuring Italy, Germany and Japan, and a red notebook featuring America and England. Again, they're graphing paper, but this time the image found at the bottom of each page is of England with an easter egg. B8 Memo Pads User Photos DSCN2426.jpg|The second set of File Notebooks See Also Notebooks External Links Collaboration Series on Hisago's website. Category:Japanese merchandise Category:Items sold individually Category:Items made by Hisago Category:Stationery Category:2010 Category:Axis Powers